candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Minigames World (Super Saga)
Minigames World is a new feature in Web Super Saga It is the same era in Minigames in PvZ but you have candies and blockers instead of plants and zombies and instead of planting, you have to make matches List of minigames Invisi-Ghoul Main Pajina: Invisi-Ghoul (Super Saga Gaming) You have 6 colors, invisible blockers and candies and you have to clear 81 double jellies in 40 moves which is hard without the ability to see the things of the board apart from jellies. Any Special candies will be formed and will be invisible but you can still see some line blasts and projectiles focusing. All switches are invisible. Nothing special candies is given in start. In Scrash version, you can see the candies and the switches but not the blockers and the jellies Slot Machine Main Pajina: Slot Machine (Super Saga Gaming) You have 6 colors. You have to spin the Theawheel to get amazing rewards. 2 other Theawheels are spin automatically. Have only 1 nothing, 2 gives free candy and 3 3 free candiesCandies are: * Lucky Candy * Striped Candy * Wrapped Candy * Jelly Fish * Colorbomb * Coloring Candy * Licorice Swirl * 3 extra moves. Your goal is to collect 50 licorice swirls. You have 100 moves for that. You need to get lucky candies and swirls from the wheel to get the ability to pass it. Each spin costs 1 move. Notes Unsodded Main Pajina: Unsodded (Super Saga Gaming) Again with 6 colors, candies can spawn at all rows/columns but only rows 2 to 7 are capable of making matches (You can use special candies to clear candies in the locked rows). You have to clear all the jellies (Double in locked rows and single in others). You have a help from striped candies which spawn every 2 moves and you have 50 moves. Icing Danger Main Pajina: Icing Danger (Super Saga Gaming) Your main goal is to spread the jam to all 38 spaces. Icings can make this harder but this time in this level, they can regrow 1 or 2 layers or even spawn 1 or 2 icings of any layer every 5 moves, the same destiny of spawning 2 fishes. 3 different colors present with 60 moves also not helps even with fixed color layout, making jam more difficult to spread it and the board is very limited with 38 spaces only. Big Time Main Pajina: Big Time (Super Saga Gaming) You have 7 colors and 35 moves to remove all the blockers. But every fish made is large and targets 2x2 area and wrapped candies are also giant, meaning that it clears 6x6 area. Those are in match with a match of 3. You only need to remove caramel even with chocolate spawners present. Sunny Day Main Pajina: Sunny Day (Super Saga Gaming) With 7 colors and 44 moves, it isn't sure that you can clear the blockers. The amount of special candies is doubled when you make them. Bombs last only for 18 moves but because of the sunny day, it only lasts for 6 moves. All canons spawn every 3 moves here instead of 2. Lock Blitz Main Pajina: Lock Blitz (Super Saga Gaming) Player has 2 mins to spread the jam in all 81 spaces, giving only 5. Bungee Zombies can add out 1 to 5 locks every 5 to 7 seconds and it is harder with 6 colors present. However, time candies spawn in long cascades. 10 time candies spawn here but no one has in board. Fasty Clock Main Pajina: Fasty Clock (Super Saga Gaming) It can be hard to spread the jam because time ticks quickly than even and score is high. Bombs spawned only have 11 moves. Gallery Super Saga Invisi-Ghoul.png|Invisi-ghoul Super Saga Invisi-Ghoul Notes.png|Invisi-ghoul notes (Shows where the candies and the blockers locate) Super Saga Slot Machine.png|Slot Machine Super Saga Slot Wheel.png|Slot Machine (Theawheel, has predefined items without pressing the button, has litter text Super Saga Slot Moves.png|+ 3 extra moves for the slot machine Super Saga Unsodded.png|Unsodded (Rows 1/2/8/9 can't be matched by switches) Super Saga Icing Danger.png|Icing Danger (Icings can respawn or even regrow every 5 seconds) Super Saga Big Time.png|Big Time (All fishes and wraps made are giant) Super Saga Sunny Day.png|Sunny Day (Orange tiles make double amount of a special candy Super Saga Lock Blitz.png|Lock Blitz (Bungee Zombie adds licorice locks every 5 to 7 seconds) Super Saga Fasty Time.png|Fasty Time Category:Super Saga Content